A Day at the Theater
by NekoFox21
Summary: Grimmjow begs Ichigo to go to the movies with him and his little sister. Will things go well? Yes this is a yaoi fanfic.


-Ichigo's POV-

It was raining outside. I had the whole house to myself. Goat Face (dad), Yuzu, and Karin were out for the day. I was sitting on my bed, on the laptop checking my messages on FaceBook. I got a few things from Keigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Mizuiro, Chad, and few other people. I spent the majority of the time on there, chatting about the usual things.

My cell phone rang and I answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Ichigo~!" It was Nelliel, Grimmjow's six-year-old little sister. "Can you come with me and Grimm to the movie?"Grimm meaning Grimmjow, who I'm dating.

"Umm well I don't have a way to get there."

"Please Ichigo! Grimm's a being a butt." she said "He won't go unless you come along. Please. He'll take us there in his car." I took the phone away from my ear for a moment and sighed. It gets annoying when Grimmjow has to pull me along when he watches his little sister.

It didn't matter for today, I wasn't doing anything important. Plus she's a good kid. I got the phone back and held it to my ear, "Alright. I'll go. "

"Thank you. Thank you Ichigo." She hung up the phone. I did the same. Grabbed my phone and wallet. Texted the family what I was doing and when I was getting back. If I don't, I wouldn't hear the end of it. I heard banging on the door. It was Grimmjow. He's the only one I know who bangs on the door. "Come in!" Grimmjow opens the door and walked in.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yeah I'm ready." I walked over to him. "So what movie dose Nel want to see?"

"Some crap called Ponyo." We walked out of the house. I locked the door. We got into the car and headed for the theater.

Thank god the line wasn't long, there are times when Grimmjow and I waited in line for a long time, he would get into fights with someone because they were "checking me out" if you get my drift.

After we got the tickets, I went to the bathroom. When I got out I found Nel alone, waiting for me by herself. Grimmjow wasn't any where near her. Glad noting happened to her. DAMN IT GRIMMJOW.

"Nel?!" I called out as I ran over to her

"Yeah?" She responded

"Where's Grimm?"

"I don't know. He was here. I space out and he went poof." I'll never understand how he could pull crap off like that. Leaving his sister alone. That's crazy. You never know when someone would try anything.

"When I see him I'll-" I was interrupted when Grimm came up and asked "You'll do what?"

"Why did you leave her alone like that?! What if someone stole her?!"

"Relax, I went to go see what was at the snack booth. I got Nel a candy bar, Cookies N Cream and I got sodas for us." He handed me my soda.

"What did you get?" I asked

"Pepci."

We got seats. I ended up in the middle. Not surprising. We got just in time for the previews to start. "This is the movie?" he joked

"You're such a jokester, Grimm." I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know, Strawberry."

"HEY SHUT UP." a woman in the audience yelled

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING." Grimmjow got up from his seat. OH FUCKING A. At least Nel wasn't paying attention. They were glaring at each other. I got up and made him get back to his seat before something worse happened. Thank god no one else said or tried anything.

-Grimmjow's POV-

The movie wasn't even close to being over and I'm already fucking bored. Now that I think about it, Ichigo's lips looks pretty soft right now. "Ichi." I whispered in his ear.

"What?" he whispers back

"Let's do it."

"Sex?"

"No. Make out."

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

"Seriously?"

"This movie isn't my thing."

"That's no excuse to use me for entertainment."

"Is that how it sounds like?"

"Yes."

"Well that's not what I meant. I just want to see what it would be like to make out here."

-Ichigo's POV-

See what it's like to make out in a movie theater? Oh brother, why would Grimmjow care- Shit, Did Aizen brag about making out with Shinji in a movie theater?

"Did Aizen do the same thing wit Shinji?"

"No." He always did suck at lying; he doesn't look me in the eyes when he lies.

"Ok he did and he told me about it." I knew it. Every time he hears Aizen doing something he has to do the same thing for some reason. It's annoying, very annoying.

"I'm not going to make out in a movie theater like a typical horny couple just because Aizen did with Shinji. Why do you have to do the same things as Aizen?" No responds. Figures but at least he stopped. I feel a little pressure on my shoulder, which is Grimmjow leaning against me. A good chance he'll fall asleep, he doesn't snore thankfully so that works for me.

-Grimmjow's POV-

I wake up, stand and stretch my legs and arms. The movie just ended and everyone is heading out. We left the theater and drove everyone over to the house. During the car ride Ichigo was asking Nel if she like the movie, which she does of course.

-Ichigo's POV-

Grimmjow was quiet during the car ride. I think I hit a nerve back at the theater. He stopped in front of his home. "Wanna stay for dinner?"

"…."

"Relax I'm not mad." He smirked, which means he'll try again or try something else another time.

"Ok, I'll join." I guess I'll worry about that when the times comes.

"Yay" Nel cheered before she ran over to the front door. We followed, heading inside.

-Fin-


End file.
